Last
by KekeMato2560
Summary: Menceritakan tentang remaja yang mengidap HIV/AIDS. Dia hanya mengharapkan ada orang yang mau menemani dirinya di detik-detik terakhir sisa hidupnya. B.A.P Zelo. Silahkan dibaca :)


Tidak pernah terbayang dibenaknya bahwa dia akan mati dalam kesendiriannya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Berharap ada seseorang yang mendampingi detik-detik akhir hayatnya. Namun, harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mau menemaninya, bahkan untuk meliriknya pun mereka tidak akan sudi.

Dia tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Matanya terpejam saat dirasakan napasnya mulai tersenggal. Hanya beberapa detik lagi. Dan dia akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Meninggalkan semua kenangan indah yang tertutup oleh kesehidan. meninggalkan orang-orang yang pernah menorehkan luka didalam hatinya. Dan meninggalkan segala rasa sakit yang perlahan membunuh dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**LAST"**

**.**

**B.A.P's Fanfiction**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort.**

**.**

**By : KekeMato2560**

**.**

**Typo(s), OOC, Etc. NO PLAGIARISM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfict ini di buat khusus untuk para penderita HIV/AIDS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah terhitung berapa banyak orang yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan jijik. Seolah-olah dirinya adalah seonggok sampah yang patut dibuang dan di musnahkan. Sabar. Hanya satu kata itulah yang membuatnya bertahan sampai sekarang. Dia tahu, Tuhan tengah menguji dirinya saat ini. Dan dia percaya, suatu saat nanti semua orang akan mulai menerimanya.

Kaki panjang yang terbalut celana lusuh itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah tempat yang dia sebut rumah. Menembus jalanan setapak yang tampak kecil dan gelap. Angin malam yang begitu menusuk kulit berusaha dia abaikan. Jika kebanyakan orang akan merapatkan jaket tebal yang mereka gunakan, lain halnya dengan dia. Hanya ada kain tipis yang membalut tubuhnya, dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

Bibirnya yang membiru melukiskan satu senyuman tulus saat matanya menangkap sosok wanita tua tengah berdiri menunggu didepan rumahnya.

"Nenek, kenapa nenek tidak masuk?" Ucapnya selembut mungkin. Tangannya mulai memegang sebelah lengan sang nenek, menuntunnya untuk memasuki rumah kecil yang menjadi tempat berlindungnya. Sedikit saja didorong, pintu rumah itu langsung terbuka. Tidak perlu kunci karna dia yakin tidak ada yang mau mencuri dirumah kecil miliknya.

Nenek itu duduk dikarpet lusuh yang sudah banyak jahitan dimana-mana. Wajahnya yang mulai keriput itu tersenyum sembari mengelus karpet yang dia duduki. "Kenapa kau baru pulang Junhong-ah?"

Dia. Choi Junhong hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan sang nenek. Selalu pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya dan dia juga akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Aku bekerja di sebuah toko milik temanku nek"

Bohong. Toko milik teman? Bahkan tidak ada satupun yang mau berdekatan dengan dirinya. Untuk mempunyai teman pun itu hanya ada didalam khayalannya. Dia hanya bekerja membantu orang-orang dipasar untuk mengangkat barang. Junhong tahu tidak seharusnya dia membohongi sang nenek mengenai pekerjaannya. Tapi, dia hanya tidak mau sang nenek mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Nenek, aku punya satu bungkus nasi. Sekarang nenek makan ya?"

Nenek itu terlihat memandang Junhong sebentar dan mengangguk. "Baiklah nenek akan makan" Ucapnya kemudian mengambil sebungkus nasi yang diberikan Junhong. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar saat dilihatnya lauk yang ada didalamnya. Sepotong telur rebus dan satu iris tempe.

"Terimakasih nak"

Junhong mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sang nenek. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur kecil dipojok ruangan. Bunyi perutnya yang sejak tadi terdengar olehnya dia abaikan. Tangannya mengambil sebungkus roti yang masih tersisa setengah. Dan dalam diam. Dirinya mulai menikmati makan malamnya.

Hanya roti. Tapi dia sudah sangat bersyukur karna hari ini dia bisa makan.

**.**

**LAST**

Jika ada pertanyaan, pernahkah kalian merasa iri? Maka hampir semua orang akan menjawab iya. Tak terkecuali satu sosok tinggi yang kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku taman dipinggir desa. Terik matahari yang membakar kulitnya dia abaikan, toh hal ini dapat membuat tubuhnya menghangat.

Mata sayunya menatap sekumpulan anak-anak desa yang kini tengah bermain bola bersama-sama. Ingin rasanya dia ikut bermain bersama dengan teman-teman seumurannya. Tapi dia takut. Pernah sekali dirinya menghampiri mereka dan mencoba untuk bergabung. Dan yang dia dapat hanya pandangan meremehkan dan makian.

"Dasar menjijikkan! Pergi sana!"

Kata-kata seperti itu kerap kali dia dengar, tapi dia hanyalah anak remaja yang hatinya bukan terbuat dari baja. Dia sedih. Hatinya terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah didalam sana. Ingin sekali dia menangis dan mengadu. Tapi pada siapa? Pada nenek?

Tidak.

Dia tidak mau menunjukkan sisi menyedihkannya dihadapan sang nenek.

Matanya kembali terfokus pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang tengah bermain bola. Dan detik berikutnya Junhong mengerjabkan matanya gugub. Bola sepak yang sejak tadi dipakai bermain menggelinding kearahnya dan berhenti tepat disamping kakinya. Dengan ragu tangannya mulai mengambil bola itu dan menyodorkannya pada yang lain.

"I-Ini.. Bola kalian"

"Ambil saja untukmu! Kami tidak mau tertular penyakit menjijikkan itu!"

Satu lagi luka tergoreskan dihatinya. Luka-luka yang lain belum mengering, sekarang sudah ditambah satu luka baru. Sabar. Sekali lagi hanya kata itulah yang mendorong dirinya untuk tidak goyah dalam topeng sok kuatnya. Tidak apa. Itu sudah sewajarnya.

Perlahan tangan kurus itu meletakkan bola di atas bangku taman. Setelahnya, dia mulai berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan taman dengan keheningan yang selalu menemaninya.

Kaki itu terus dan terus melangkah. Kembali dia menapaki jalan setapak yang sempit, beruntung sekarang masih ada matahari yang setia menerangi jalannya. Rumah kecilnya mulai terlihat didepan sana. Alisnya bertaut bingung. Ada sesuatu yang kurang disana. Kenapa nenek tidak ada disana?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dibenak Junhong. Hatinya mulai gusar saat bayangan-bayangan buruk untuk sang nenek mulai melintas difikirannya. Kaki itu perlahan melangkah semakin cepat. Semakin cepat sampai dia merasakan bahwa dirinya kini tengah berlari.

Mendorong sedikit kencang pintu rumahnya dan saat melihat kedalam dirinya tercekat. Hatinya menjerit. Menangis meraung didalam sana. Dengan langkah yang gemetar Junhong mulai mendekati sang nenek yang kini tengah tertidur di atas karpet lusuh kesayangannya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh dahi sang nenek dan mengusapnya.

Junhong jatuh terduduk disamping sang nenek. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada sang nenek. Dan dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Untuk menangispun, bahkan dia tidak bisa.

"Aku bekerja disebuah toko milik temanku nek" Ucapnya. Matanya masih betah memandang sang nenek yang kini tengah tertidur dengan wajahnya yang damai dan bersinar.

"Nenek.. Aku membawakan nenek sebungkus nasi lagi" Kata demi kata yang keluar menyiratkan sebuah kepedihan yang mendalam. "Kali ini aku membayakan lauk kesukaan nenek, nenek suka ayam goreng bukan? Ayo bangun dan makan bersama"

Dia tahu, sebanyak apapun dia bicara. Sang nenek tidak akan pernah membalas kata-katanya seperti sebelumnya.

Satu-satunya sosok yang menjadi sandarannya, yang menjadi nenek sekaligus ibunya. Kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Lagi-lagi dia ditinggalkan. Tanpa ada yang berminat mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama.

**.**

**LAST**

**.**

Tubuh itu meringkuk disudut ruangan. Hujan diluar sana yang disertai gemuruh petir membuat suasana rumah kecil itu terasa sangat mencekam. Sosok itu semakin menekukkan punggung kurusnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kakinya yang menekuk.

Dia takut petir. Sejak dulu dia sangat tidak suka dengan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga itu. Saat dirinya masih berumur tujuh tahun, ibunya akan dengan senang hati memeluk dirinya. Membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan sembari mengelus rambutnya sampai dia jatuh tertidur. Begitu juga ayahnya, sosok tegap itu akan datang kekamarnya sembari mengawasi sang putra kecilnya yang tertidur pulas.

Dulu kehidupannya sangat sempurna. Terlahir mempunyai orang tua lengkap dan berlatar keluarga yang kaya membuat dirinya dapat dengan mudah mempunyai banyak teman. Dulu dia sangat bahagia, hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan tawa. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sebentar.

Sampai ibunya meninggal dunia akibat penyakit mematikan yang disebut HIV. Junhong yang saat itu berumur sepuluh tahun hanya bisa menangis disamping tubuh ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dia merasa kehilangan sebelah kakinya. Sehingga dia tidak sudah tidak bisa berdiri tegak.

Beruntung saat itu ada sang ayah yang setia mendampingi hari-harinya. Mereka berusa bangkit dan melupakan kejadian kelam itu bersama. Dua tahun berlalu, saat Junhong berumur dua belas tahun tiba-tiba ayahnya masuk rumah sakit. Dia takut. Amat takut kehilangan sang ayah.

Dan ketakutannya pun terbukti. Setelah satu bulan dirawat dirumah sakit, ayahnya ikut menyusul sang ibu. Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian didunia yang terlalu besar baginya. Sekali lagi kakinya menghilang. Membuat sosok kecil itu jatuh dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

Sampai pada akhirnya dia dikirim kesebuah desa dan tinggal bersama sang nenek. Disanalah dia mulai membangun hidupnya kembali. Berusaha bangkit dalam masa keterpurukannya. Sampai dia berumur lima belas tahun. Dia jatuh sakit, dan sang nenek membawa dirinya ke klinik di desa. Saat itulah Junhong merasa hidupnya hancur. Dia mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan sang ibu dan ayah. Penyakit terkutuk–menurutnya– yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Dan kini. Setelah neneknya juga pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Sudah tidak ada lagi alasan Junhong untuk hidup lama di dunia ini. Sekali lagi. Dia hanya sendiri. dan dunia ini terlalu besar untuk dirinya.

Setetes kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipi tirus Junhong. Dia menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun hidupnya. Dia tidak ingin sendiri. Dia ingin bersama-sama dengan ibu, ayah dan juga neneknya. Dia ingin menyusul mereka. Meninggalkan dunia fana yang sudah merenggut semua kebahagian miliknya.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Nenek.." Gumam Junhong disela-sela isakkannya.

Tubuh itu mulai bersandar di dinding rumahnya. Dan mata itu mulai terpejam.

Terpejam untuk selamanya.

Tidak ada yang menemani dirinya saat di akhir hidupnya. Hanya ditemani rumah kecil yang beberapa tahun ini menjadi saksi bisu kenangan menyedihkan tentang dirinya.

Choi Junhong. Telah pergi.

Meninggalkan semua rasa sakitnya di dunia dan menjemput kebahagiannya di surga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan pernah menjauhkan diri dari mereka. Karena sesungguhnya, orang-orang seperti merekalah yang amat butuh perhatian dari kita.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Penyakit HIV/AIDS bukanlah penyakit yang gampang menular melalui hal-hal biasa. Jika kalian makan dalam satu tempat yang sama pun, penyakit itu tidak akan menular. Jadi, mulai sekarang perlakukanlah mereka seperti orang-orang biasa. bimbing mereka agar tidak terjerumus dalam satu kata keputusasaan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mulai sekarang lindungi diri kalian dan keluarga kalian agar tidak terkena virus HIV/AIDS ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata.. Review Please?**


End file.
